galaxywarsjameslightmanmerchandisefandomcom-20200214-history
Maurice
Maurice Winston was the right hand man of Julien XII, XIII & XIV. He served as king & lord twice in his life & he was the cousin of Charlie, Dimitri & Orenthal Winston. Maurice lived with his mother, Stephanie Winston, before he was picked to enter the royal service. Bio Early Years Maurice was born in a hospital in Wolfenstein. Later, he was brought back home to Shell Cottage & lived with his family. His father died when he was 3 & his mother raised him on her own. His neighbor, Atticus Johnson, age 14, helped his mother with her funds out of kindness. Royal service Left Hand-Right Hand At some point, the left hand man of Julien XII became terminally ill & was not expected to recover to perform his royal dutys. Julien picked Maurice as of Maurice's training & patience & Maurice was sent off to be the left hand man. However, after a few months, he received a promotion as the right hand man as the other man died of drowning after a carriage accident, which involved the carriage tumbling over the banks & into the Wolfenstein River on his way back from a break. A week later, he was given a four day mourning break after learning that his mother had died. Serving Julien XII Maurice served Julien XII until April 14, 153 B.C.. That night, Maurice was granted a vacation, which would begin the next day. With it being too late to navigate the mountain roads at night without a jeep, Maurice was allowed to spend a night in the Royal Lodge without need to assist Julien for the night & he could return to Shell Cottage in the morning. Maurice's vacation never happened as Clyde, an African contract killer, attacked Julien & killed him. First Lordship (153-152 B.C.) Maurice was crowned in the Sacred Court of Madagascar on April 15, 153 B.C.. His new duty was to deal with all of the problems Julien XII had to face day-to-day & care over Julien XIII, as Maurice was now lord, king, right & left hand man. Serving Julien XIII After a year of lordship, Maurice handed the crown over to Julien XIII, who was to be crowned the day he turned 13 years of age. Maurice served Julien for a year before a war would evolve. Second War of Madagascar & Africa (151-149 B.C.) Maurice helped Julien plan his assaults on African lines. False Lordship (149 B.C.) In the last year of the war, Julien faked his own death to create false hope in the Africans & Maurice was falsely crowned as the current lord, though everyone who knew of Julien's plot answered to Julien, not Maurice himself. Second Lordship (146-133 B.C.) In 147 B.C., Julien turned 16 & marryed Julia V. The couple had a child named Julien XIV & went on a honeymoon to Niagara Falls. However, their lives were cut short when they never returned & a few eyewitnesses claimed watching them literally go over the falls in a barrel. Maurice was crowned once again & remained lord for 13 years as he had to care for Julien until he grew to be the age of 13. Death It is unknown when Maurice died or how he died. It is possible he died in Shell Cottage if he caught a disease that ended his life & it is also possible that he's buryed in the Madagascan Royal Cemetery. Category:Julien family Category:Madagascar Category:Eris Category:Second War of Madagascar & Africa